Dependable
by LadySunsetScales
Summary: Robin knew what this phone call was about the instant she heard him say her name. But, she didn't mind. He was hardly a bother at all. (SanRo, the most inappropriate thing about this fanfic is Sanji's intoxication, but it's not really that bad)


"Robin?"

The voice was rough and tired, her name sounding a little slurred. She knew how this phone call was going.

"Hello, Sanji," Robin said, putting a mark in her book.

"Robin, I'm...god, it's loud."

"Where are you right now?" Robin asked him, pulling on her coat and boots.

"Um...I thin...think it's called The Clique or something."

Robin nodded.

"Hold tight, Mr. Cook. I'm on my way."

"You're gon' pick me up?"

"Yes. I'll see you there."

"Don't go. I don't know anyone here."

"Aren't you with Nami?"

"Ssshhe went home...wit...Vivi."

She nodded. Both she and Nami had warned him. They told him Nami was going to leave mid-'date' for a woman. He didn't listen. He probably told Nami he'd head home shortly and got drunk instead. But, now wasn't the time to rub it in. Sanji was a very vulnerable, emotional drunk.

"Alright, I'm not - "

"Please, Robin."

"I'm not leaving. I'm coming to get you."

"Nooooo. Don't...pl...don't hang up."

"Are you crying?"

Robin climbed into her car and started it up as a sniffle sounded on the other end of the line.

"I'm okay. Are you okay? D'you need me to do anything for you?"

"I'll meet you there, Mr. Cook. Stay put."

"RRR...Robin. I love you...?"

"Yes, yes. I know."

"Ro - ?"

She hung up so she could concentrate on driving. Her phone rang at least three times before she pulled up next to the bar. Upon entering The Clique, it was practically empty. All she could see was a few waitresses staying late to tidy up the tables. After a bit more searching, she glimpsed the hunched over figure at the bar, his shaking shoulders explaining the tired look of the bartender in front of him. Robin moved across the room and tapped the man on the shoulder. He snapped upright, nearly falling off his chair in his endeavor to face her.

"Ro-Robin? Ahm...I'm...ugh..."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Hold meeeee..."

Robin helped him to his feet, and he consequently collapsed on her.

"I can't stand," he whined.

"You can stand," she corrected him, pulling him to his feet.

Sanji wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"I love you ssso much..."

"So you've told me."

"N-no, I mean it! You...never let me down."

Robin glanced down at him before putting her arm around him to hold him up.

"I want..."

"Mr. Cook - "

"I want you t'...marry me."

Robin helped him into the passenger seat and got into the driver's side of the car.

"We should talk about this when you sober up."

"No...no...I mean it! Robin...stop? I...ugh...I don't feel good."

"Don't worry. We're at your house," Robin assured the drunk man next to her as she stopped, helping him out of the car. "Do you have your keys, Mr. Cook?"

"I'm..."

Sanji painstakingly fished through his pockets.

"I'm Sanji, Robin," he finished, failing several times to fit the key into the keyhole.

Robin took his hand and guided it in the right direction.

"Alright, Sanji."

Robin led Sanji to sit at his table before searching the fridge for a bottle of water.

"I'm going to take you to bed, but not until you drink this," she explained as she set the bottle in front of him. "It'll help your hangover."

"You're so thought...thoughtful, Robin," he slurred, opening the bottle. "And sweet and kind and perfect and beautiful and I love you."

"Yes, Sanji. Drink your water."

So, he did. He downed it quickly to show he was willing to do whatever the woman said. As a reward, Robin helped him to his room and tucked him into bed.

"Robin..."

She paused on her way out.

"Please...stay here w-with me...I know th' I do stupid shhhthings and I'm...I'm annoying and I don't shut up bu'...I don't wanna be alone."

His blue eyes widened at her pleadingly, helplessly. Robin couldn't help but smile gently and lie next to him.

"Get some rest...Sanji."

"I love yooooou, Robin."

"I know, Sanji."


End file.
